university_of_the_mystical_and_mysteriousfandomcom-20200213-history
University of the Mystical and Mysterious
Announcement: For all of those who were on the previous three threads, we're starting off from where we formerly were ⭐️Welcome to University of the Mystical and Mysterious⭐️ The halls were loud with noise and were like a river of kids as they walked from class to lockers to groups of people to the bathrooms, it seemed chaotic yet seemed organized. People occasionally bumped shoulders with you, but you didn't mind, it was normal at such a crowded school. But the people that did that weren't normal, they weren't just normal humans. They had wings, horns, tails, ears, and features that weren't human. Some seemed like humans, but you could tell that they weren't humans, but people with powers. It was weird and odd, but you belonged here. You were one of these people with powers or special features. This was University of the Mystical and Mysterious and this is to be your new home for the new four years. Now it's time to choose a side.. Simple attendants or deadly murderer? Or will you be caught and killed for something you did the one of the murderers? Join us to find out. And watch your back, mysteries lie everywhere. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Generation Information ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rules - Respect each other! - Limit of 4 OCs - Once a power is taken, it can't be used by anyone else for diversity purposes - Once you aren't active for 3 days without reason, you will be removed. Please be active if you have a major part like a murderer! - This is fantasy, so features, pets, and all that lovely stuff can be totally unrealistic! Except, please be slightly realistic and don't be totally over-powered - Minor cussing (Crap, damn, hell, piss) - No more than 4 pets - NO TEXT SLANG! - SnowoftheSouth and Xxtheblackkatxx can accept/decline forms, do timeskips, start events, and all that ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Layout University First floor Classrooms, Football Field (Outside), Baseball field/Normal field (Outside), Lunchroom, Tables by the football field, Indoor gym/volleyball court/basketball court, Sand-volleyball court beside the field Second floor Library, Principal's office, Office, Teacher lounge, Workroom Third floor Dorms, Student lounge Human Town Cafe Convenience Store Library Hotel(s) Etc. Where The Students Hang Out + Over Break Lake House First floor Kitchen Living room Bathrooms Porch Second floor Bedrooms More bathrooms Balcony (2) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ranks Attendants (9/Infinite): The attendants are the students that go to this university. They find out who the murder is and try their best to gather evidence to prove they are the murderer and then turn them in. They end up forming a group of friends and tied bonds together. Murderers (3/3): The murderers are the people that attend the school, but also kill the people inside it. It's normally for jealousy or revenge for something their victim did to them. Victims (1/Infinite): The victims are people that do attend the school, but also are killed by the murderers for something they did to them. The murder is always for a reason.. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Staff/Schedule Staff Principal: Mrs. Rainville Nurse: Ms. Clizara Math: Mrs. Griff Science: Mr. Griff History: Mr. Milano Gym: Mr. Johnson Mythical Creatures: Mrs. Remireza Schedule |-| Freshmen= Hour 1: History Hour 2: Mythical Creatures Hour 3: Lunch Hour 4: Math Hour 5: Science Hour 6: Gym |-| Sophomore= Hour 1: Mythical Creatures Hour 2: Math Hour 3: Lunch Hour 4: Science Hour 5: History Hour 6: Gym |-| Junior= Hour 1: Math Hour 2: Science Hour 3: Lunch Hour 4: History Hour 5: Mythical Creatures Hour 6: Gym |-| Senior= Hour 1: Science Hour 2: History Hour 3: Lunch Hour 4: Mythical Creatures Hour 5: Math Hour 6: Gym ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Joining Form Name: Age: Gender: Siblings: Dorm: Ability, Hybrid, Features, or Human: Grade: Rank/Role: Description: Personality: Pets: Crush/Relationship: Theme song (Optional and for fun): Extra: Image: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Characters {Name|Age|Gender|Siblings|Dorm|Ability-Hybrid-Features-Human|Grade|Pets|Crush/Relationship|Theme song|Extra|Username} |-| Attendants= Talia Smithson|21|Female|None/Open|2|Color-changing wings and kudu horns|11th/Junior|A white cat with yellow eyes named Zazu (Female) and a black cat with green eyes named Nanu (Male)|Crush: Kealu|Forest Fires by Lauren Aquilina|Talia likes The 1975 and a lot of music|SnowoftheSouth - Keira|20|Female|None|2|Black horns and a black dragon tail|11th/Junior|A black cat named Fifi|None|None|None|Føød - Seth|21 1/2|Male|None|3|Can shift into a dog|11th/Junior|Attendant|None|None|Pending|None|~TheFallenFate~ - Wolfgang/Wolf Moreau|21|Male|Open|1|Can make items out of thin air|11th/Junior|Attendant|None|None|None|Good friends with Talia|The One Black Rose - Kance|20|Female|None|2|Can shift into a cat|9th/Freshmen|Three cats|A cat named Rinji (Boyfriend)|Getting help from SnowoftheSouth|None|Xxtheblackkatxx - Andre Harnell|18|Male|None|1|Human, Enhanced Intellect|12th/Senior|None|None|None|None|Rainkittens2 - Anna Jacksons|20|Female|None|5|Probability computation|9th/Freshmen|None|None|Satellite by Tritonal|She uses her ability of Probability Computation while investigating and she considers Cressida a friend|Sailor Ivy - Cressida Potter|20|Female|None|5|Summon demon house pets|9th/Freshmen|None|None|Centuries|She loves cats|Pinesky |-| Murderers= Kealu|22-ish|Male|None|3|Black angel wings, black dragon tail, and black dragon horns|12th/Senior|A black serpent that is wrapped around his wrist under his sweatshirt sleeve named Debiru (Future weapon)|Crush: Talia|You Wouldn't Like Me by Sleeping At Last|He is first an attendant and then turns to a murderer out of rage and jealousy|Xxtheblackkatxx - Catherine Harrison|20|Female|Maria Harrison (Died of cancer when she was 11 years old)|Can shift into a panther, only when she is angry|10th/Sophomore|A raven visits her sometimes in the middle of the night, but isn't really a pet|None|Blame by Air Traffic Control|None|~TheFallenFate~ - Aurora Bergman|18|Female|Twin Brother, Gabriel Bergman|4|To communicate with animals|9th/Freshman|An orange, black, and white female calico cat named Gabby|None|Animal by Neon Trees - Cover by Chase Holfelder|None|XXTooneyLoonXX |-| Victims= Kyle Antapara|22|Male|None|3|Shift into any big cat|11th/Junior|A black sugarglider named Cyia|None/Maybe later|The Lion's Roar by First Aid Kit|None|SnowoftheSouth - Alex Robinson|17|Male|None|1|Shapeshifting and invisibility|9th/Freshmen|A small, white puppy with a black paw named Snow|None|Weak by AJR|None|MidnightSoon - Jessica Hudson|21|Female|None|--|Able to see infront and behind herself at the same time and night vision|11th/Junior|TJ, doberman|Later|None|None|FloatingKitten ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dorms Dorm 1 (Male): Wolfgang/Wolf Moreau, Alex, and Andre(Open for 1 more) Dorm 2 (Female): Talia, Catherine, Kance, and Keira (Full) Dorm 3 (Male): Kyle, Seth, and Kealu (Open for 1 more) Dorm 4 (Female): Aurora (Open for 3 more) Dorm 5 (Female): Anna (Open for 3 more) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gallery [http://university-of-the-mystical-and-mysterious.wikia.com/wiki/The_Attendants_and_Victims Attendants] Talia.jpg|Talia + Maleficent-like wings and kudu horns Zazu.jpg|Talia_Zazu Nanu.jpg|Talia_Nanu Vavu.jpg|Talia_Vavu Keira.jpg|Keira Fifi.jpg|Keira_Fifi seth.jpg|Seth Seth_Dog form.png|Seth_Dog form Wolfgang.jpg|Asher kance - human form.png|Kance kance - cat form.png|Kance_Cat form Rinji_Kance.jpg|Kance_Rinji kyo.jpg|Kance_Kyo tokui.png|Kance_Tokui Cressida.jpg|Cressida andre.png|Andre Anna jacksons.jpg|Anna Jackson [http://university-of-the-mystical-and-mysterious.wikia.com/wiki/The_Murderers Murderers] Cat 6.jpg|Kealu_Holder while he makes his picture Debiru.png|Kealu_Debiru Catherine.png|Catherine aurora.jpg|Aurora gabby.jpg|Aurora_Gabby [http://university-of-the-mystical-and-mysterious.wikia.com/wiki/The_Attendants_and_Victims Victims] Kyle.jpg|Kyle jessica hudson.jpg|Jessica Hudson tj.jpg|Jessica Hudson_TJ IMG 2149.jpg|Angry Mo